Asistenta preparada
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella ayuda a los Cullen a organizar una fiesta fabulosa, ¡pero la verdadera diversión no comienza hasta después de que casi todos los invitados se marchan! 5/5 OS. de la mini-serie 'La asistenta de los Cullen' AVISO: Adaptación.


Una de las cosas por las que la familia Cullen se enorgullecía mucho eran sus cenas. Parecía que siempre estaban dispuestos a presidir una fiesta para cualquier ocasión que apareciera. Por supuesto, como su asistenta, eso siempre significaba más trabajo para mí, pero a decir verdad, realmente no me importaba. Siempre podía contar con que los Cullen trajeran ayuda extra para estos asuntos, y yo tenía que hacerme cargo del personal temporal. También significaba un agradable bono para mí, así que ¿quién se queja?

Sentía bastante orgullo por el hecho de que la señora Cullen confiara en mí para supervisar todas sus pequeñas fiestas. La primera vez que tuvieron una después de que empezara a trabajar para ellos, me había tenido siguiéndola y observando todo lo que ella hacía. Tuvo muchas complicaciones para explicar por qué quería el mobiliario arreglado de un modo específico y exactamente cuándo servir los tragos o los cócteles y la cena.

Luego me había hecho observar la supervisión del personal del catering y el servicio para asegurase de que yo supiera dónde ubicarlos a todos y qué buscar en todo momento. También había asistentas adicionales traídas para ayudar a atender a los invitados y para asegurar que a todos se les estuviera dando un tratamiento especial durante la fiesta.

Después de la segunda fiesta, la señora Cullen me dijo que yo estaría a cargo de todo de ahora en adelante, ¡y nunca la he decepcionado! La fiesta venidera iba a ser la cuarta que manejaba por mí misma, y tenía todo listo hasta el último detalle.

Lo que hacía diferente a esta fiesta en particular es que ésta iba a ser la primera fiesta donde no estaría vestida con mi típico uniforme de asistenta. Me sentía un poco incómoda usando un vestido de noche negro en lugar de mi pequeño y sexy atuendo de asistenta francesa, pero tengo que decirlo, ¡el vestido que la señora Cullen eligió para mí era muy sexy, y más!

Cuando me puse el vestido más temprano en la noche, me puse frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero y ¡simplemente no podía creer que fuera yo! El vestido abrazaba cada una de mis curvas de manera perfecta, desde mis increíbles tetas 100E bajando hacia mi culo perfectamente redondo. Caía sobre mi estómago y mostraba mi delgada cintura de un modo increíblemente halagador. Aún mejor, no se sentía apretado, y me podía mover muy fácilmente en él.

El frente del vestido tenía un escote donde el material caía sobre mi pecho, ¡lo cual era algo bueno porque el material amontonado ayudaba a cubrir mis firmes pezones los cuales estaban fruncidos por ser notados! Estaban pronunciados porque la espalda del vestido estaba cortada incluso más abajo, la cual se abría todo el camino hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. ¡No había modo de que pudiera usar algún tipo de sujetador con este vestido!

Por supuesto, eso realmente no era una preocupación, porque mis tetas de veintitrés años todavía eran firmes y no necesitaban un sujetador para sostenerlas. Estoy segura de que todo cambiará con el tiempo, ¡pero por ahora, estaba bendecida de estar en lo mejor de mi juventud y mi sexualidad estaba en todo su florecimiento!

Me volví a mirar en el espejo de cuerpo entero, revisando para asegurarme de que todo estuviera perfecto. Mi pelo dorado estaba amontonado hacia arriba en un moño con mucho estilo en la cima de mi cabeza, y la sombra de ojos que usaba hacía que mis brillantes ojos marrones realmente sobresalieran. El collar de diamantes que me había dado la señora de Cullen para que usara era simplemente impactante, ¡y creo que hacía que sonriera más de lo que había sonreído en mi vida!

Llegué a la casa principal un par de horas antes de lo que se suponía que empezaba oficialmente la fiesta. El señor y la señora Cullen todavía estaban arriba arreglándose, y el personal del catering justo estaba llegando para arreglar las cosas. Las asistentas temporales y el personal de servicio estarían llegando en la siguiente media hora, y quería estar segura de que estaban todos presentes, contados y que supieran sus tareas. Habíamos hecho un recorrido al día anterior, pero todavía quería hacer una revisión final antes de que empezara todo.

A medida que empezaran a llegar los primeros invitados, sería mi responsabilidad saludarlos en la puerta y dirigirlos al salón principal. ¡Habría camareros con copas aflautadas con champán esperando en el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie entrara al salón principal con las manos vacías! Miré el reloj en el pasillo principal, vi que ya era casi el momento para que empezara la fiesta, y me estaba preguntando si debía o no ir escalera arriba a buscar a los anfitriones, cuando oí sus voces viniendo de la escalera.

Fui por el pasillo y estaba esperando al final de la escalera cuando ellos llegaron al último descanso y giraron para bajar los últimos escalones hacia el salón principal.

—¡Bella, te ves absolutamente impactante! —La señora Cullen fue la primera que me vio, ¡y casi bajó corriendo la escalera para darme un gran abrazo!

¡Ahora, tengo que decir que estaba siendo halagadora, porque si alguien estaba impactante, era ella! Marie Cullen había sido modelo de ropa cuando era más joven, ¡no había dudas de que tenía bastante buen ojo para la moda! Como compradora de ropa para una tienda grande, tenía la oportunidad de ver primero los nuevos estilos a medida que salían, ¡así que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos los demás cuando se trataba de moda!

El vestido que estaba usando era de color borgoña con mangas fluidas que dejaban desnudos los hombros. Colgaba en el frente muy parecido como hacía el mío, y cuando la abracé me di cuenta de que la parte posterior probablemente también era igual que la mía. El color del vestido realmente realzaba su hermoso pelo color caoba, y el deslumbrante collar de esmeraldas hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieran impactantes.

La señora Cullen retrocedió y sostuvo mis brazos estirados y me miró de arriba abajo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Oh Bella, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti si fueras mi propia hija! ¡Eres tan hermosa!

Por un momento ahí pensé que ambas íbamos a empezar a llorar mientras yo decía:

—¡Oh, señora Cullen, no hay modo de que pudiera haberme visto así sin usted!

—¡Marie, querida! Esta noche nos llamarás Marie y Edward ¡Nada de estas cosas formales! —dijo con falsa severidad.

—Vosotras dos sois el par de mujeres más hermosas que creo haber abrazado —dijo Edward mientras alcanzaba la base de la escalera y ponía un brazo alrededor de su esposa.

Ella soltó mis brazos y puso un brazo alrededor de Edward, mirándolo con sincera alegría. Edward se veía absolutamente elegante con su traje formal. Estaba hecho a medida, tal como todos sus trajes, y no había duda de que sería el hombre más elegante de la casa en toda la velada. Sus hombros anchos, pecho y brazos musculosos todavía eran muy evidentes incluso en su atuendo formal. ¡Ambos se veían tan sabrosos que estaba tentada de sacarme la ropa y tomarlos a ambos justo ahí en ese mismo momento!

Edward debe haber presentido mis pensamientos, porque dijo:

—Ahora es mejor que vosotras dos os comportéis, ¡o tendremos que cancelar esta cena y encontrar algo más qué hacer con nosotros mismos!

No habría tenido que discutir conmigo, pero sólo sonreí y dije:

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde para contactarlos a todos y cancelar ahora, ¡así que mejor que nos preparemos para los invitados!

Como si fuera la señal, sonó el timbre de la puerta, me reí y me alejé de los Cullen, dejándolos juntos en la base de la escalera. Fui hasta el pasillo y estuve muy complacida de ver a uno de los camareros ya de pie atento con una bandeja con copas de champán. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pude ver a otros empezando a tomar sus posiciones y preparándose para la velada. ¡Era agradable estar trabajando con gente tan profesional!

Mientras abría la puerta a los primeros invitados e intercambiaba saludos con ellos, vi que también estaban empezando a llegar varias personas más. Los valets estaban recolectando las llaves y estacionando los coches de los invitados que empezaban a hacer su camino hacia la puerta del frente. Yo me quedé ahí y seguí saludando a cada uno por turnos a medida que llegaban. Con todo, había alrededor de veinte personas que vinieron a la fiesta, todos ellos en pareja. A muchos de ellos los había visto antes, ya fuera en fiestas anteriores o como invitados que habían venido a reunirse con el señor o la señora Cullen para discutir uno u otro asunto de negocios. Unos pocos eran conocidos con los que los Cullen salían a comer o con los que jugaban al tenis.

En media hora, todos habían llegado, así que hice mi camino de vuelta al salón principal para mezclarme con los otros. Me detuve en la entrada al salón principal y tomé mi propia copa de champán y empecé a mezclarme con la multitud. Estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que era mantener una conversación con estas personas. Todos ellos estaban bien más allá de mi nivel social, pero me hicieron sentir como si fuera uno de ellos, en lugar de la asistenta que todos sabían que era.

Supongo que mucho de eso se debía a los Cullen. Había escuchado a cada uno de ellos mencionar a más de alguna de estas personas que a menudo pensaban en mí como si fuera su hija en lugar de su asistenta. ¡Ciertamente me trataban como a una hija! Tenía mi propia cabaña de huéspedes en los terrenos, me habían comprado un bonito coche, ¡e incluso tenía una asignación para ropa que estaba por encima y más allá de mi sueldo! ¡Por supuesto, raramente tenía que usar eso porque Marie siempre me estaba trayendo algo nuevo de sus últimos viajes de negocios!

Después de un rato, vino el chef principal y me informó que la mesa del comedor estaba lista para ser servida. Hice el anuncio a todos e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el comedor. El comedor en la finca de los Cullen era realmente más un salón para cenar. Tenían una gran mesa en la que fácilmente se podrían sentar por lo menos treinta personas, y estaba casi llena esta noche.

El personal de servicio hizo un excelente trabajo al hacer que todos comieran y manteniendo llenas las copas de vino. Después de que terminara la cena, recogieron todo y sirvieron un maravilloso postre. ¡Mientras miraba alrededor a todos los invitados era obvio que la fiesta era todo un éxito!

Una vez que se acabó el postre, todos empezaron a caminar de vuelta al salón principal. Edward había contratado a una banda local para que proveyera entretenimiento en vivo, así que había algo de baile suave en el salón principal. Sin el mobiliario, el salón principal era más parecido a un pequeño salón de baile. Había algunas mesas para que la gente se sentara así como un par de largos sofás a lo largo de cada pared. Aunque incluso con todos los asientos, la mayoría de los invitados terminaron mezclándose para bailar. Más de algunos hombres terminaron coqueteando conmigo, ¡y sorprendentemente, también un par de mujeres! ¡Realmente me gustaba esta fiesta!

A medida que se alargaba la velada, algunos de los invitados más mayores empezaron a ir hacia la puerta. Los Cullen los despedirían en el salón principal, y era mi responsabilidad acompañar a los invitados a la puerta. Todo fue muy placentero y divertido, y todos me dijeron lo mucho que habían disfrutado realmente la fiesta mientras se iban. ¡Me estaba sintiendo bastante complacida conmigo misma!

Antes de saberlo, quedaban sólo tres parejas, y los Cullen eran una de ellas. Noté que Marie había estado envuelta en una conversación con una de las mujeres durante algún tiempo, y me sorprendí un poco cuando puso su brazo alrededor de la mujer y empezó a guiarla hacia la escalera. Edward las observó mientras se iban y luego se acerco a conversar con el esposo de la otra mujer. La última pareja había estado conversando conmigo, pero cuando vieron a Marie desapareciendo escalera arriba decidieron que era momento de irse.

Los acompañé hasta la puerta y luego volví rápidamente al salón principal. La banda había recogido todo una hora antes, y la mayor parte del personal también había limpiado. Un par de asistentas temporales habían estado limpiando en el salón, pero habían terminado y se fueron, dejando sólo a Edward y su invitado.

Caminé hacia Edward y mientras me acercaba él dijo:

—Bella, nuestra fiesta fue un éxito absoluto. ¡Felicidades!

Sentí que me ruborizaba levemente mientras respondía:

—¡Te lo agradezco, Edward! ¡Me alegra tanto que pienses eso!

—Bella, no creo que hayas conocido a Jasper Withlock —dijo Edward poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre.

—¡No, no creo haber tenido el placer! —dije mientras extendía mi mano para darle la mano a este extraño alto y atractivo.

Probablemente Jasper tenía alrededor de la misma edad que Edward, lo cual lo pondría en los cincuenta. Tenía todo el cabello gris, pero su físico y su cara daban la impresión de que estaba en buena forma para su edad. Estaba muy bronceado, el cual era un tema bastante común para la mayoría de los amigos con los que salían Edward y Marie.

—El placer es todo mío —dijo Jasper mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya y me daba un apretón cálido y firme.

—Bella, si no estás demasiado cansada, esperaba que pudieras unirte a nosotros escalera arriba para un poco de actividad extracurricular —dijo Edward con una sonrisa astuta.

Jasper alzó una ceja en anticipación a mi respuesta, y yo sonreí y dije:

—¡Caballeros, no me encantaría nada más que escoltarlos a los dos arriba! —Me puse entre ambos, instándolos a girar conmigo y dirigirnos hacia la escalera, mis brazos entrelazados con los suyos. Me pregunté brevemente dónde habían ido Marie y la esposa de Jasper, pero arriba había varios dormitorios, así que podían estar en cualquier parte.

Llegamos a la cima de la escalera y Edward se soltó para guiarnos hacia el dormitorio principal. Encendió la luz y luego se giró y me miró a mí y a Jasper mientras entrábamos a la habitación. Yo fui directo hacia Edward y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le plantaba un beso largo y firme en sus labios.

Mientras lo estaba besando, sentí que Jasper llegaba detrás de mí y empezaba a besarme en el cuello y los hombros desde atrás. Me dio cosquillas inmediatamente y tuve que separarme de Edward para poder girarme y mostrarle a Jasper lo mucho que apreciaba su atención. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura.

Podía oír a Edward quitándose la chaqueta y luego sonó cómo se hubiera sentado en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Jasper estaba deslizando las manos por mi espalda para llenarse las manos con mi culo, y mientras me acercaba a él pude sentir el bulto en su pantalón presionando contra mi cadera. Me alejé de él y empecé a aflojar su corbata mientras él se sacaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre la misma silla donde estaba la chaqueta de Edward.

Desabotoné la camisa de Jasper mientras él se sacaba el cinturón, sin quitar nunca sus ojos de mis senos. Decidí que era tiempo de darle un descanso a su imaginación, así que di un paso atrás y alcancé la parte posterior de mi cuello para desatar la parte superior de mi vestido. Una vez desatado, lo dejé caer al suelo a mis pies. Me salí del vestido, dejando mis zapatos al lado.

Los ojos de Jasper se pusieron casi tan grandes como mis aréolas mientras me veía desvestida. Sonreí mientras observaba sus ojos viajando por todo mi cuerpo y pensé que lo oí jadear cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando bragas. ¡Supongo que le gustó la visión de mi coño recién depilado!

Me alejé de él mientras terminaba de desvestirse y caminé hacia la cama. Vi que Edward estaba sentado desnudo en el borde de la cama, acariciando su polla firme. Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla antes de deslizarme más allá de él y acostarme en medio de la cama. Empujé mis pies cerca de mi culo con las piernas separadas y empecé a frotar mi montículo mientras veía a Jasper moviéndose hacia la cama.

Edward se levantó de la cama y fue alrededor hacia el lado más alejado a mi derecha. Subió a la cama de rodillas justo al lado de mi cabeza, poniendo su firme polla justo al lado de mi cara. Yo le sonreí mientras me alzaba, lo tomaba con mi mano y lo guiaba dentro de mi boca. Jasper decidió seguir el ejemplo de Edward, así que se arrodilló a mi izquierda y puso su polla ahora firme junto a mi cara. Lo alcancé con mi mano izquierda y empecé a acariciarlo mientras seguía chupando la polla de Edward.

Alternaba atrás y adelante entre ambos penes, acariciando uno mientras chupaba el otro. Uno de los hombres, realmente no estoy segura cuál se estiró y empezó a frotar mi coño. Ambos empezaron a jugar con mis tetas y a pellizcar mis pezones, ¡y yo estaba bien en camino a la dicha! Supuse que podría simplemente yacer ahí toda la noche y dejarlos jugar con mis pezones, ¡pero sospechaba que eso no sería ni de cerca suficiente para mantener felices a estos hombres!

Estaba completamente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo cuando oí un par de voces femeninas en el pasillo, acompañadas por algunas risitas.

—¡Pensé que vosotros dos estaríais aquí dentro! —reconocí la voz de Marie mientras ella y su amiga entraban a la habitación. Apenas pude verlas mientras cruzaban hasta la cama, ¡y sólo estuve levemente sorprendida al ver que ambas estaban completamente desnudas!

Las dos se pusieron a los pies de la cama con un brazo alrededor de la otra y nos miraron por un rato. Siempre he estado sorprendida por el firme cuerpo de Marie, especialmente considerando su edad, ¡pero su amiga también se veía bien! Supuse que ella era por lo menos diez años menor que su esposo, con cabello negro como el carbón y ojos verdes oscuro. ¡Tenía unas tetas pequeñas y levantadas con pezones increíblemente firmes!

Estaba mirando a las señoras ahí de pie cuando repentinamente la acompañante de Marie dijo:

—Está bien, ya he visto suficiente. ¡Voy a actuar! —Con eso se subió a la cama y se arrastró hacia arriba y puso sus manos sobre mis muslos. Me miró y dijo—: ¡Cariño, simplemente tengo que probar ese coño!

Traté de sonreír con mi boca llena de polla y luego la perdí de vista mientras ella se acostaba y empezaba a lamer mi coño. Sentí este cosquilleo electrizante recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras empezaba a mover su lengua arriba y abajo y luego atrás y adelante a través de mi clítoris. ¡Estaba tentada de soltar ambas pollas y agarrar su cabeza y tirarla hacia mi coño, pero decidí ser agradable!

Estaba chupando la polla de Jasper mientras su esposa estaba lamiendo mi coño, y luego Edward se alejó y fue a pararse a los pies de la cama con Marie. Lo oí besar a su esposa y decir:

—¡Mira nuestra chica! ¿No es algo hermoso?

Marie respondió diciendo:

—¡Sí, lo es, y simplemente tengo que ir ahí a chupar esas tetas! —Entonces se movió hacia el costado de la cama al lado de Jasper y se arrodilló a mi lado mientras ponía mi pezón izquierdo dentro de su boca. ¡Casi muerdo la polla del pobre Jasper mientras el entusiasmo de la lengua de Marie empezaba a provocar mi pezón!

Oí a Edward decir:

—¿Alice, por qué no te pones de rodillas? —¡Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía el nombre de esta adorable criatura que estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo con mi coño!

Alice se puso de rodillas con la cara todavía enterrada en mi entrepierna y vi a Edward acercarse a ella. ¡Debe haber enterrado su polla profundamente dentro de su vagina porque Alice soltó un largo gemido en mi vagina, y las vibraciones casi me hacen correrme!

Tom sacó su polla de mi boca y se salió de la cama y fue a pararse detrás de Marie. Giré la cabeza y miré mientras él avanzaba hacia ella y enterraba su pene profundamente en su interior. Marie me sonrió mientras empujaba hacia atrás hacia el bienvenido intruso. Deslicé mi mano debajo de Marie y fui capaz de alcanzar su clítoris, así que empecé a frotarlo furiosamente mientras Jasper empujaba su pene dentro de su coño. Podía oír a Marie gimiendo y empujando más rápido hacia atrás, y en unos momentos ella estaba gritando de placer.

Alice seguía moviendo su lengua sobre mi coño, y algo en el modo en que Edward seguía empujando su cara hacia mi coño me hizo excitarme mucho. No pasó mucho después de que Marie se corriera que me encontré agarrando la cabeza de Alice mientras también me corría.

Edward y Jasper obviamente todavía no habían alcanzado el clímax, y mientras Marie colapsaba sobre la cama a mi lado, Jasper se movió hacia los pies de la cama y lo oí decir:

—Discúlpame querida, ¿te importa si te relevo un poco?

Alice alzó la cabeza y dijo:

—¡Para nada mi amor! —Entonces se movió hasta el borde de la cama y rodó para quedar de espalda. Edward la siguió de cerca por detrás y estuvo otra vez dentro de ella casi tan pronto como ella se acomodó.

Jasper subió a la cama por mis pies y luego se movió hacia adelante para frotar su pene contra los labios hinchados y empapados de mi coño. Gemí y sonreí, ¡y luego él se inclinó hacia adelante y empujó su polla profundo dentro de mí! Agarré sus caderas mientras él se acomodaba encima de mí y empezaba a empujar mi coño hacia arriba para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas.

Marie se movió hacia arriba a mi lado y empezó a besar mi cuello y mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo. Jugó con mis pezones por un rato, primero uno y luego el otro. Después su mano empezó a bajar hacia mi coño y empezó a frotar mi clítoris mientras empezaba a chupar mi pezón. ¡Jasper seguía empujando dentro de mi vagina y era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar volver a correrme!

Mientras tanto, Alice finalmente había alcanzado su clímax mientras todos la escuchábamos gritar de placer. Edward empezó a empujar más rápido y fuerte mientras ella se corría y luego gimió muy fuerte mientras bombeaba su carga profundo dentro de ella. Jasper estaba obviamente excitado por el sonido de su esposa y su amigo corriéndose, y no pasó mucho antes de que explotara dentro de mí.

Marie giró de espaldas al lado mío mientras Jasper colapsaba sobre mi pecho. Miré a mi derecha y vi que Edward había colapsado encima de Alice de manera muy parecida. Marie se estiró codeó a Jasper, diciéndole que se levantara. Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de mi cabeza mientras Tom se salía de encima de mí. Entonces ella me sonrió y dijo:

—¿Cariño, por qué no te levantas también?

Me senté a un costado de la cama y Marie se acostó a través de la mitad de la cama con la cabeza cerca de mí. Entonces alzó la mirada hacia mí y dijo:

—¡Me encantaría absolutamente sentir tu coño en mis labios!

Yo le sonreí y me subí a la cama, montando su cabeza. Mientras ella empezaba a lamer mi coño, yo me incliné hacia adelante y me acosté encima de ella para poder lamer el suyo. Sentí a Alice y Edward levantarse de la cama, y casi inmediatamente sentí un pene frotándose contra los labios de mi vagina. ¡Edward había decidido follarme y a mí me parecía totalmente bien!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que había otra polla en mi cara, y entonces Tom lo deslizó y guió dentro del coño de Marie. Ella y yo hicimos lo mejor para seguir lamiendo el clítoris de la otra mientras nuestros coños estaban siendo golpeados, ¡pero empezó a ser realmente difícil concentrarnos en lo que estábamos haciendo!

Sentí a Alice subiendo a los pies de la cama, y entonces se estaba arrodillando al lado de mí y Marie. Empezó a jugar con mis pezones con una mano y con los pezones de Marie con la otra mano. Me encantaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mis senos, ¡y entre eso y los labios de Marie en mi clítoris y la polla de Edward en mi coño, no pasó mucho antes de que me estuviera corriendo una vez más!

Mientras empezaba a correrme, Edward empezó a golpear más rápido y más profundo ¡y eso me hizo correrme incluso más fuerte! Entonces escuché a Marie empezando a gemir mientras empezaba a alcanzar el clímax, y Jasper aumentó sus embestidas. De repente Jasper sacó su polla de la vagina de Marie y lo puso dentro de mi boca, justo a tiempo para que explotara profundo en la parte posterior de mi garganta. ¡Nunca había probado algo tan dulce en mi vida! ¡Entre los jugos del coño de Marie y el semen de Jasper, estaba en el cielo!

Aparentemente Alice no estaba excluida, así que tan pronto como Edward empezó a gemir, Alice dijo:

—¡Quiero tu carga!

¡Edward estaba más que feliz de complacerla! Sentí su cabeza yaciendo sobre mi trasero mientras él empezaba a empujar más y más rápido, y entonces repentinamente lo sacó de mí y lo puso en la boca de Alice, llenando su boca con su semen. Oí a Marie decir: —¿Oye, qué hay de mí?

Me salí de encima de Marie y rodé sobre mí costado justo a tiempo para ver la boca de Alice cerniéndose sobre la boca abierta de Marie. El semen espeso y rico de Edward estaba goteando de la lengua de Alice y sobre la lengua de Marie. Entonces Alice se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su lengua dentro de la boca de Marie mientras ambas revolvían el semen alrededor, pasándolo atrás y adelante en la boca de cada una antes de finalmente tragarlo.

Jasper y Edward ambos se sentaron en lados opuestos de la cama. Edward puso una mano sobre el culo de Alice y estaba frotándolo mientras Jasper se estiraba por encima y ponía una mano sobre mis tetas. Edward me sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, Bella, ¿Cómo crees que resultó la fiesta esta noche?

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y dije:

—¡Fue bastante aburrida comparada con todo esto!

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Marie decía:

—Jasper y Alice van a pasar la noche en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, Bella.

Yo le sonreí y dije:

—¡Creo que es una gran idea! ¡Estoy demasiado exhausta para volver a mi cabaña esta noche!

Jasper se levantó de la cama y extendió una mano hacia su esposa.

—Vamos querida. ¡Vamos a dormir un poco!

Alice tomó su mano y luego lo guió fuera del dormitorio y por el pasillo, ambos todavía desnudos. Edward se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano, ayudándome a levantarme mientras Marie se quedaba en la cama.

—Te agradezco por la velada tan maravillosa, Bella. ¡Realmente te superaste esta noche!

Yo avancé y recogí mi ropa del suelo, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que seguía usando el collar de diamantes de Marie. Dejé mi ropa sobre la cama y empecé a sacarme el collar diciendo:

—Me adelantaré y dejaré esto aquí antes de irme.

Marie se sentó y dijo:

—¡No hagas tal cosa! ¡Ese collar se ve mucho mejor en ti de lo que nunca hizo en mí. Consérvalo!

¡Me quedé boquiabierta, completamente impresionada por su generosidad!

—¡Oh Marie, no podría! ¡Es un collar tan hermoso!

Marie se rio y dijo:

—¡Oh sí que puedes! ¡Te lo has ganado, ciertamente te lo mereces!

Me incliné y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, y luego ambas empezamos a llorar.

—¡Siempre has sido tan maravillosa conmigo! ¡Nunca he sido tan feliz! —dije a través de mis lágrimas de dicha.

—Oh cariño, estoy tan contenta —dijo ella—. ¡Te mereces ser feliz!

Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no merezco ser feliz?

Marie y yo nos reímos y le di un gran abrazo también.

—Absolutamente, ¡y mañana en la mañana los voy a despertar a los dos con una sorpresa especial de desayuno! —Entonces agarré mi ropa y caminé por el pasillo hacia uno de los dormitorios de invitados.

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueeeeeeno...c'est fini!**

**Gracias por los reviews de hasta ahora. La miniserie original se titula ''La asistente de los Perkins'' y pertenece a Sara Dunbar.**

**Que me dicen? Merezco reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
